1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a search apparatus, and more particularly it relates to a search apparatus having the function for supporting the setting of a search condition.
2. Background Art
As a method for setting a search condition by means of a two-dimensional spatial arrangement of keywords, Non-patent Document 1 discloses “A Full Text Database Using 2D Arrangement of Keywords Expressing Query: SearchSpace.” This document discloses that an interface is adopted whereby a keyword is arranged in a two-dimensional rectangular space as an inquiry input screen for the user, wherein a keyword can be generated on the screen or deleted therefrom, or it can be moved by the mouse. The vertical axis of the screen shows priority, while the horizontal axis shows accuracy. The importance of a keyword and its ambiguity as a character string can be set as search conditions based on where the keyword is located.
As a method for setting a search condition by arranging search objects, such as images, in a two-dimensional space instead of keywords, Patent Document 1 discloses that separate feature quantities are assigned to the vertical axis and the horizontal axis on a two-dimensional screen. For example, similarity of frequency characteristics is assigned to the vertical axis while similarity of shape is assigned to the horizontal axis. Based on the position of an object, the frequency characteristics of the object or similarity to the shape of the object can be set. Patent Document 2 proposes a method for the efficient setting of multidimensional parameters used for search, whereby information nodes and concentric scopes are arranged on the screen. The distance between the information nodes and the distance from the center of the scopes are mapped onto multidimensional parameters. Patent Document 3 discloses that search keys are represented by two-dimensional, planar Venn diagrams, wherein a search formula can be set by AND conditions based on the intersection of the Venn diagrams. However, the representation by means of Benn diagrams becomes very complicated as the number of conditions increases.
Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-152110 A
Patent Document 2: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-3244 A
Patent Document 3: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-44520 A (1997)
Non-Patent Document 1: “A Full Text Database Using 2D Arrangement of Keywords Expressing Query: SearchSpace: SearchSpace,” Japan Society for Software Science and Technology, Interactive System and Software, WISS '95